youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talia al Ghul
Weisman, Greg (2012-04-12). Question #14572. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-04-12. | age (2016) = | species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Brown | eye color = Green | relatives = Ra's al Ghul (father) Weisman, Greg (2012-03-06). Question #14508. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-06. | affiliation = League of Shadows | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = c11 | voice = }} Talia al Ghul is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and . Physical appearance Talia is a woman with an Arabic heritage. She has high cheekbones, a sharp nose, green eyes like her father, and long brown hair. When she's on missions, she wears a green and black full body jumpsuit with matching gloves and boots, and a white belt and holster with a small semi-automatic pistol, her main weapon. In this outfit, she wears her hair tied back in a ponytail. In the comfort of her home, Talia wears pants and a top of a light fabric, exposing her midriff, shoulders and sternum. She also wears golden earrings and a beaded belt. History Early life Ra's wanted a suitable heir to his dominion, and sought a mate for his daughter. He chose Batman, and she loved him—but Batman would only pursue a relationship with her if she broke with her father. She could not choose between the two men she loved, and Batman walked away. 2010 She eventually found solace in the arms of Matthew Hagen, a minor Shadow. Unlike Batman, Matthew claimed to love her because who she was—not who her father was. She sought permission from her father to be with him, which he reluctantly gave, as he still wanted her to marry Batman. As she returned to Matthew, he confessed that he had been lying: he had been dating her to gain access to the Lazarus Pit, hoping it would cure his cancer. Talia was heartbroken, but did not show it. Instead, she led her lover to the Pit, and once he was submerged, closed the lid and locked it. Only Sensei knew what passed, but he did not tell Ra's. Talia accompanied her father to the launch of a satellite he had hijacked, and guarded the base of the tower. When Batman arrived, she was again torn in two. She threatened to shoot him, but Batman called her bluff, and continued his mission without hindrance. He confronted Ra's at the top of the tower. Ra's fell off and perished; and though Talia and Ubu were able to retrieve their master, she was not happy about what Batman had caused. Ubu and Talia brought Ra's back to the Lazarus Pit on Infinity Island. After successfully reviving him, Sensei and Talia were confronted by Matthew Hagen, who stumbled out of the Pit as a slimy monster. Sensei was able to ward him off, but he did manage to grab Talia. Ra's al Ghul commanded his Shadow to sleep, which incapacitated him. Talia then told her father everything. Appearances Background in other media * Talia al Ghul first appeared in Detective Comics #411, and was created by Bob Brown and Denny O'Neil. She is a major love interest of Batman, and the mother of Damian Wayne, the current Robin (although his conception was not consensual). She is a morally conflicted woman, torn between her father and the father of her child. * Young Justice's Talia was designed by Christopher Jones, who based her look on the Silver Age Talia from Ra's al Ghul's debut story, Batman #232. He chose the green in her costume (and Ubu's) to match Ra's al Ghul's color scheme without it looking like a uniform.Jones, Christopher. Character Designs: Young Justice #11. christopherjonesart.com. Retrieved 2012-03-01. * Talia was featured extensively in the DC Animated Universe, which adapted both her first appearance and her father's (the latter written by Denny O'Neil himself). She also had minor role in two episodes of Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and a cameo in Batman: Under the Red Hood. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:League of Shadows